Gakuen Alice:Speak to me with your silence
by cosimcoollikethat
Summary: What's this? Persona has a sister? Natsume might have fallen for someone other than Mikan? A new student with a dangerous Alice? Who is this girl? Rae is her name. Follow how her life as it unfolds in Alice Academy and how some secrets don't stay secret..
1. All in one sentence

The grey gates ahead petrified me. I did not know where this place was or why I was coming to this school. All my foster mother told me was that it was a special school for special children. Those words had chilled my soul ever since. I was not sure what to do as there was no buzzer or knocker. So I just stayed there until a young man with blonde hair with strange blue eyes welcomed me in.

"You are…?" he said, his smiled, his face, angelic in the mid day sun. What was I thinking? He must be some sort of older student, I thought. I looked at the ground and concentrated on the small cracks and weeds etching out of each one.

"My name is Rae. My foster mother rang earlier saying I would be here" I uttered blankly. My eyes stayed on the ground I tilted my face upwards looking into his eyes. I swallowed and looked away.

"Oh forgive me, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Narumi, I am a teacher at the school and my Alice is to…Well, basically seduce anyone" he said, smugly.

I was confused.

"What's an Alice?" I asked, wondering if this was even right school my foster mother sent me.

"An Alice is a power. A special ability which is individual to every person. We believe that you might have one as well. You have come late into this school as I hear you've had a troubled history" he said kindly and almost, pitifully.

"Are you joking? I don't have an Alice or a power. Those kinds of things aren't real! Look I'm sorry to waste your time but I have to go" I shook my head in disbelief and turned to leave.

"Wait!" he shouted. I paused and stopped.

"Look, Rae, I know it's hard to believe at first but you must trust me, it's dangerous to leave or have any contact with anyone else outside the school. There are some people who will do anything to have anyone with Alices. That's why you must stay here, so we can determine how strong your Alice is" he said, opening the gates and leading me in.

I swallowed. The rest of my life started from here onwards.

The grounds were huge and beautiful. There were great trees, and grass all around me. Kids were running around, probably it was their break time. But most were showing off their Alices to another. Some had little party trick powers such as cards appearing, others had teleporting and I think, even time traveling. I was shocked. I never knew this stuff happened. At all.

He led me to a white, tall building and we went into a room which said, 'Staff Room'.

The teachers all turned round to see who was there.

"This is Rae, the new student. She has the Alice of…" Narumi trailed off, looking at my notes which were faxed from my foster mum. For the first time, he looked genuinely scared. He cleared his throat and repeated, "She has the power of…"

No. It couldn't be true. Was that my Alice, my power? I looked down at the floor, tears welling up in my eyes. If that was my power, it was sick. I didn't want to have it! No!

"When you touch Rae, she will play your worst fear inside your mind until you slowly go insane, like her birth mother, her father, her brother of eighteen years old and her sister of twenty years old who are all known to be staying in the Hospital of the Unwell. She has the suffering inclination Alice" he said, reading off the fax.

Everyone stepped away. They first welcomed me with wide smiles but now, now they looked at me in disgust and even…horror. The entire fifteen years of my life read out in one sentence. My secret announced to people who I didn't even know. Tears dripped off my face. Narumi tried to walk closer to me but I stepped away.

"No" I said, "I'll hurt you"


	2. Secrets are kept secrets for a reason

*Secrets are kept secrets for a reason*

Natsume was sitting with Ruka in their classroom for their next lesson. It was early and no one was in there. He started to play with a small flame of his fire and until Ruka got annoyed.

"Can you stop doing that, please? Sometimes you tinge the ends of my hair black" he said, stroking a rabbit on his lap.

Natsume said nothing but the flame disappeared.

"Thanks" Ruka said, gratefully.

Peaceful silence arose between the two best friends.

"Are you going to be free after school or do you have to…?" Ruka's voice trailed off. He didn't want to talk about what Natsume had to do at nights. Why he always left in a black limousine and came back with a new scar on his neck, or ankle, or anywhere…

"I'm free today. Why?" he uttered, staring at the ceiling.

"I worry about you. I think you need to just relax at mine for a while, at least for one night. After everything with Mikan as well…"he said, his throat constricted at the thought of her. Natsume's eyes hardened. He did not want to think about her. Ever.

"Mikan is dead to me. I don't care about her. And what she did." Natsume said, his voice getting dangerously low.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry! I just, I just wanted to make you happy. After all this time, I just want you to smile" Ruka confessed quickly, his eyes scared.

Natsume unclenched himself of frustration. He was selfish to let himself think in front of Ruka about Mikan. It would not happen again.

"I forgive you" he whispered before the bell rang to signify the end of break. Everyone began rushing in, and in that crowd was also Mikan.

Natsume, Ruka and Mikan all locked stares with each other. Natsume was the first one to look away. He did not want to see her any longer. After Ruka sensed that Natsume wasn't looking, his eyes moved down to the ground until Mikan got the message. Mikan stared at both of them with regret, pity, anger, a whole mix of emotions. It wasn't fair. She sighed and sat at the front desk waiting for the teacher to arrive. No longer was she the bubbly girl of happiness, laughter or dramatic crying, she was now just a broken teenager who broke two boys' hearts.

Narumi finally came with a new student at his side. Everyone looked at her. Her uniform was messily done and she kept her eyes to the floor. She had untidy, curly black hair which covered her eyes, she was quite tall, slender and had white pale skin.

"This is our new student, Rae. Everyone give her a welcomed applause" he said.

Some people clapped, but someone shouted, "What's her Alice?"

The girl froze. Natsume was silently perplexed. Most people would smugly declare what their Alice was or didn't know at all. But to _freeze_ was a different thing altogether. It meant that she knew, and it scared her to death.

"She has the suffering Inclination Alice" the teacher announced quietly. Everyone was silent. And everyone edged backwards, apart Mikan whose Alice was Nullification and it did not affect her.

"Sit next to Mikan, Rae, she'll look after you" Narumi said to her. She slowly nodded and walked to the front desk. Everyone looked at her as if she contagious. She looked up and saw Natsume was staring at her. She made sure her fringe covered her eyes. She didn't want everyone knowing her other secret. She sat down next to Mikan who smiled at her. Rae said nothing and just sat and looked at her desk.

"Rae is such a pretty name" Mikan whispered, trying to make conversation.

"Thank you, Mikan is a nice name too" she nervously said, trying to keep away from Mikan.

"You don't need to edge away from me. I don't get affected by your Alice, it's okay" she said, trying to convince her.

"I know, but after all these years, I'm not sure I want to risk it, I'm sorry" Rae said, sadly, edging away.

Mikan sighed. She understood why Rae was still wary and anyway, Mikan was still worrying about her problems without looking after a new student as well.


	3. The Famous, The Lost, The Red,The Violet

The night was cold and chilling. Rae met the two shadowy figures in the darkness of the grounds. Persona suddenly slapped her, she stumbled at the strength of his blow. Natsume's eyes flickered towards her behind the cat mask he wore.

"That was for you being late" he said, whispering in her ear. She swallowed. She was about to say something but Persona interrupted her.

"Silence, girl, you are not worth my attention. Natsume, or Black Cat, is his name, shall order you from now on. You will do what he says, no matter how high the pain is" Persona said, giving a black mask to her. She put it on, rubbing her cheek to ease the pain.

"What is her code name, Black Cat?" he asked.

"Cold Lament" he said, Persona nodded in agreement. She hated that name, it made her feel inhumane, like a born killer.

"Very well, Black Cat, protect her. I'd rather see you die than her. Oh and if she doesn't obey you, you can slap her" he said, with venom. He seemed to look at her once more, with kind eyes. It must have been a trick of the light as his eyes narrowed again. He was about to leave when Rae said, "Goodbye Persona" under her breath. He was about to turn round and give her memories back but then he remembered. He remembered how she called him a monster. She disgusted him. But underneath all that new hate, he still wanted to protect his little sister. He wished she never came to this place and never met him. Because he was a monster here.

Natsume was quietly thinking. Rae was just a classmate of his, someone who he had used so he could get what he wanted. Another thing, Persona seemed wistful as he said his last sentence to would he rather see him dead than Rae? After all these years, it wouldn't have made sense. There was still a piece missing from Persona's logic. He sighed, shaking his head and called out, "Let's go Cold Lament, otherwise…I'll hit you…" he added, dangerously. She followed him. She was not going to enjoy tonight. They went to the school's main entrance, where a limousine was waiting for them. They both went inside it, and the limo drove off into the night.

"Cold Lament, we're going to a warehouse by the docks. We need to get an important document but there will be people who will kill us. Kill them before you give them the chance" he voice droned on. Rae nodded, hating this side to Natsume. Ah, she got it. This was a different side _of_ Natsume.

"Also give me your Control Devices, we don't have ten seconds to waste. You need to be in contact with them and then run" he continued. She nodded again, not trusting herself to say anything. She took out her devices and gave them to him. They sat in silence for the rest of the car journey. A couple of minutes later, the limo stopped, and they both got out, the limo drove off again, leaving Rae and Natsume all on their own. They turned round coming face to face with a huge, ugly warehouse. All was quiet. They edged towards it, ready for any noise. The doors suddenly, and in front of them were several men with machine guns. Rae and Natsume hid behind a bush.

"Search everywhere! Black Cat must be here!" someone shouted with authority. Natsume used his Alice to create a fire circle, entrapping all the men, he urged Rae to go in the warehouse, unnoticed. The men in the circle tried to shoot but the fire became scorching. As Rae stepped in, a further few men were inside, guarding a folder which had classified information stamped across it.

"Ah, no Black Cat? Who are you?" he edged forwards, the men were all unarmed. She stepped forward and didn't answer. She didn't want to kill them…But she had to. Wisps of black air appeared again, holding onto all the men. They tried to escape but none succeeded. Her red eye glowed beneath her mask.

"I wonder what your worst nightmare is…" she wondered, holding out her hand and placed it on the man's head. He suddenly shook violently, his eyes manic and he was screaming. His nightmare was seeing his family killed. She replayed that image in his head. She ignored him, she went onto the next man, he shriveled, shaking on the floor, also screaming. His nightmare was being in darkness completely forever. She quickly touched the other five men, as they all screamed, as they all screeched for help, as all they shrieked for revenge…She suddenly ran, getting the folder and joining Natsume outside. He suddenly threw the entire fire circle of men inside the warehouse. He increased his flames until every part of this warehouse was covered. Rae just looked on, feeling empty. It was her fault as well. Natsume put on her Control Devices for her. She hardly noticed, looking on to the horror of what they accomplished.

"Rae, let's go…" he murmured, putting his hand on her shoulder. She seemed in a daze, not noticing tears rolling down her face…Natsume said nothing and came closer to her. She held onto him, as if trying to believe this was real.

"Why do we have to do that? Do we always have to see everything end up in smoke?" she whispered, her tears flowing onto Natsume's shoulder. He said nothing, hugging her back.

"They all said they were going to kill me, they said I was a monster, they said I was the scum of the earth…"she whispered in his ear. He still said nothing. She was shaking of shock, of horror, of coldness...Neither of them were counting. Eleven seconds Natsume had been holding her…Wisps of black air appeared around the two, consuming both of them…Rae realized and was scared.

"Natsume, I'm sorry…My Alice…" she said. Natsume still held onto her.

"Don't worry about me. Just please don't cry…" he whispered.

"But you'll get hurt! I don't want to see you gone as well!" she said, trying to push him off her whilst trying to hide her tears. He held onto her. She didn't know what going to happen next. Her red eye lit up, as she had inevitably held onto him…There was no difference to him, he wasn't shaking like she was, he didn't wither in pain…His eyes behind the mask got smaller and more innocent. His worst nightmare was always happening. He was always worried about her, about Aoi. The one thought that was continually in his mind was…His sister was kept captive somewhere, by Persona. His only family…

Rae gasped as her red eye dulled once more. He wasn't affected by her because his worst nightmare wasn't in his head, it was already happening…

"I stopped crying" she whispered, shocked, scared, relieved…

Natsume let go of her and held the folder. He started to walk ahead of her as the last twenty seconds did not exist to him.


	4. Her First Hand Hold

Rae wondered to the grounds, it was empty. She assumed that everyone had gone to class. But she was lost and she didn't care about her education any longer. Two people knew. Two people knew! They knew about her…eyes. She knew that no one would understand why they were like that. That blonde boy, Ruka was his name, looked shocked, almost confused. But the other boy, Natsume…He looked into her eyes boldly as if he wasn't scared of her…

She was grateful for both of them finding her just in time before those idiotic boys did her any more harm. She sat underneath a tree. Her first day wasn't even over and she had been beaten up, shouted at, alienated…She wished that she didn't have this. That she didn't have all of_ this_. She wished that her biggest worry was what to wear for the day. She wished she didn't have to be so aware of people standing next to her. An accidental brush against the shoulder was all it took, that would be the end of their real lives. She didn't want to be this monster that everyone stepped back from, giving her all the space she needed. She just wanted to be…normal.

Enough, she thought to herself. Enough with everything, enough with the self pity she always held, like dragging a huge weight everywhere she went. She would start today, she would smile at everyone, and even-

God, it was useless.

"Are you alright?" Narumi said, who suddenly appeared in front of her.

"No, not really" Rae uttered. As he sat down next to her, she suddenly stood up.

"Just in case I, you know…" she said, explaining her actions.

"Sit down, don't worry I won't edge nearer" Narumi calmly said. Rae shrugged her shoulders and sat down.

"Hey, how did you get blood on your jumper?" he asked, worried.

He looked very sexy when he was concerned, Rae thought. She suddenly shook her head, trying to get the indecent thoughts out of her head.

"Umm, it doesn't matter. All that matters is I'm fine" she said, carelessly. She looked up at the blue sky.

"Who did this to you?" Narumi said, getting anxious, "whoever did this to you will be severely punished!" he promised.

Still Rae said nothing.

"Don't worry, I can always work it out. So as you have the Suffering Inclination Alice, people won't touch you, therefore someone must have hurt you through the Levitation Alice and there are only two people-" Narumi began.

"Okay. Please don't do anything, please! I don't want them to get punished. Just forget about it. I had a nose bleed. Just don't say anything" Rae said, sadly.

Narumi sighed.

"Fine but do you know how many lessons you've missed just sitting under this tree? You'll have to catch up by getting extra homework. And something else." He said, holding out a pearl earring, a ring and a bracelet.

"Why are you giving me this?" Rae asked, taking them.

"They're called Control Devices. Sometimes people's Alices are so powerful they need a device to control it. Your Alice is very powerful and needs to be well, controlled. Otherwise it could lead to serious problems, like the safety of the other students. Your Alice is still potentially dangerous but it slows down the process to ten seconds. This means if someone brushes your shoulder or holds your hand for a moment, it won't affect them" Narumi said.

Rae smiled. She suddenly put the earring, bracelet and ring on. She felt different, as if she contained but free at the same time. She wouldn't need to worry anymore.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how happy you've made me" she said, hopeful for the first time in her life. Narumi held her hand. Rae was shocked, she had never felt a presence of another hand before, the warmth, the hope, the promise which a hold made. He let go, just in time before her Alice affected him.

"See?" he said, smiling back at her.

Rae smiled even more.

"Thank you so much" she repeated.

"You can go to your temporary bedroom now, it's that white building over there, there will be someone to help you" Narumi said, "Good luck for the test tomorrow!" he called out as she went in the direction he pointed to. It was getting dark now. The street lights were on, she felt joyful, she didn't have to be so aware now! She could be normal. Finally.


	5. Danger coming Rae's Way

Natsume and Ruka were chilling out in their dorm. Ruka was still replaying Mikan's words in his mind.

_If you could have only had the courage, the love that I always had for you…_

Ruka swallowed. He hated how Mikan didn't think he was brave. He hated how she thought he was a weakling. And he hated how his weakness was Mikan herself. He hated how Natsume secretly loved her too.

"What are you thinking about?" Natsume suddenly asked him.

"About what happened today" Ruka said. With Mikan, he nearly added but then he remembered who he was talking to.

"Yeah, about that Rae girl" Natsume thought to himself out loud. Ruka was silently surprised. Natsume would have usually talked about Mikan for hours and how he hated her (but still loved her). But this Rae? They had just met her. Though it had been odd what she said about her eyes…but still.

"You understood what she meant, about her having two sides, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I did" Natsume plainly said.

"Is this something to do with Persona and the missions you have to do?" Ruka nervously asked. Natsume sighed angrily.

"You must stop worrying about me, when I have to go on my tasks. And yes, maybe it is" he said gruffly.

"You're my best friend, Natsume, of course I worry, otherwise what kind of a friend would I be?" Ruka joked, Natsume half smiled at him. Natsume's phone suddenly rang, he went outside and answered it.

"Yes?" he said.

"The new student is powerful. We need her on my team. Find her weakness and report to me tomorrow" the voice answered and then hung up. Natsume went back into his dorm.

"Who was that?" Ruka asked.

"No one, it was the wrong number" Natsume lied.

_I'm your best friend too and I need to protect you from what I do, Ruka._

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed" he said, heading off to his bed. Ruka smiled and murmured goodnight before sleeping in his own bed.


	6. The Love TriangleNo More?

The next morning, Rae woke up. For a moment, she forgot where she was. But then she realized and all the memories rushed to her. She felt for her earring, ring and bracelet. She would be normal today. It was also her test as well. Her test! Which she actually forgot about! She had no idea what would turn up in this test and she hoped, she'd do okay. Any amount of stars she'd be happy with.

She got up and got changed. She brushed her hair and styled her fringe so it would cover her eyes. Why did she have to have eyes which were different colours? Why couldn't she have green or blue or brown eyes like everyone else had? She went outside and walked to the canteen for breakfast. She didn't eat anything though as she was really nervous. She wondered what questions and what was it going to be about…

Mikan suddenly appeared in front of her. She smiled at Rae.

"Hey, I heard you have your test today…Good luck" she said.

"Thanks. What did you get in your test?" Rae asked. Mikan laughed.

"Well, I had zero stars when I first came here. But then I got my act together and had one star. I'm happy with what I got and I don't compare myself with anyone else" she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well good for you. I'm a little nervous but I hope I'll do okay, thanks" Rae said, leaving the canteen and went to her exam. Mikan mumbled goodbye and she too went to her first lesson.

Mikan suddenly bumped into Natsume as he was going to his Dangerous Ability Class.

"Watch where you're going, idiot" he said, walking away.

"Wait! Natsume you have to understand why I broke up with you, it was because-" Mikan started.

"Because you love Ruka more than me, I get it. Now leave me alone." Natsume interrupted and left. Mikan looked down. All her feelings and confusion said in one sentence. And it was all true.

Natsume didn't care about Mikan anymore. He had truly loved her, more than anyone, they had shared tender kisses but now all he could think about was how Mikan loved Ruka. And not him. He sighed. At the end of the day, she was just a girl, Ruka could have her for all he cared. He needed to find Rae before it was too late. Before Persona punished her as well as him. It was confusing how he still cared for Mikan but didn't love her. But hey, shit happens, Natsume thought.


	7. Family secrets are best kept buried

Every exam was over. Finally. Rae had put her heart, her head, everything she ever been taught into those last three hours. After all her hardships, she deserved this much. She sighed and got out of the exam room. She was told that she'd get her results tomorrow and she'd know what class she'd be in. Rae wondered what class she'd be in, most of the schools she had gone to she was second to top so she hoped she'd get a Double Star.

She seemed in a daze when Natsume pushed and brushed past her. Rae gasped. Natsume realized what happened and stood still. Rae was the first one to recover and said, "It's okay. I don't have to…You're not going to be affected by my Alice. I have these Control Devices. I'm sorry, it's just I'm not used to…this" she said calmly, pointing to her bracelet, earring and her ring.

"Oh. It's alright. Rae. See you later" he said, before walking away.

_See you later. _

Those three words had started to replay in Rae's head. She didn't even know why.

Natsume started to walk by but then realized that she was Rae.

"Hey, wait. I don't think I introduced myself properly. I'm Natsume" he said to her. She seemed shocked and surprised. She didn't expect this from Natsume. She had the thought that he was cold to everyone apart from his best friend, Ruka.

"I know. I just want to say thanks about yesterday. I didn't think anyone would be brave enough to stop that guy" Rae said to the floor. She couldn't look at Natsume. He knew something about her which she didn't want anyone to know. It was like something intimate had passed within them, especially when he looked straight into her eyes that day.

"It's no problem. I'm glad my Alice could be put to some good use…" his voice faltered at the end, remembering those horrible memories and what he had to do at nights. Rae picked up on this and wondered. Wondered what Natsume was thinking about. Silence passed between both of them, it was almost calm.

"Fire is sometimes used for good, to warm people when they are cold, to heat food, to signal for help…Sometimes people only think of the bad qualities of their Alice" Rae said to Natsume.

He had never thought it like that, he had only ever seen the dangers of his own Alice, thanks to Persona. Even the name made him grit his own teeth with anger. He suddenly shook his head, remembering why he was even talking to Rae.

"I guess that's true. I mean, I, You would think, I…Umm sorry I'm not good at speaking about…this kind of stuff" Natsume stuttered. Rae smiled for the first time in front of him.

She had dimples, Natsume thought.

"Neither am I, do you want to just...talk anyway?" Rae asked anxiously.

This was his chance. He was meant to meet Ruka but this was more important. This would make Persona happy.

"Okay then, we can go to the grounds, there'll be a quiet place somewhere" he said, walking towards the exit. Rae nodded and followed him out. They wondered out, murmuring few words to each other. It seemed peaceful yet…chilling, Rae thought.

They finally found a space and they sat underneath a tree, shading them from the sun.

"Narumi seems a nice teacher" Rae said naively. Natsume gritted his teeth again. He hated Narumi. How he was another person who controlled him. Nice on the outside, but a heartless coward on the inside.

"That's what you'd think" he said gruffly, looking up at the sky, concentrating on the clouds. Rae looked at him.

"I know, he's odd. He's…weird, how he's got that kind of Alice, it's almost…" Rae said.

"Sleazy" Natsume said for her.

"He was the one who gave me these Control Devices and showed how my Alice didn't affect him" Rae said.

"How did he show you?" he asked. She blushed. Natsume looked at her, confused.

"Well he held my hand for ten seconds, because that's how long my Control Devices work for" Rae replied, "It's a really big thing for me. For someone who hasn't felt another person touch them, it was…perfect. I know he's my teacher but I'm really grateful how he helped me. I know that's lame but I can't remember the last time someone hugged me or anything" she continued.

Natsume was jealous. _Jealous?_ He couldn't believe it. He was jealous of Narumi, that sleazy teacher? Was that her weakness? Narumi's touch? Was it really that simple? Or was it Narumi himself? Rae was confusing.

"I do understand" was all Natsume said.

Silence again.

"Do you ever see your family?" Rae suddenly asked. Natsume's eyes turned stormy.

"No. I have a younger sister called Aoi though" he said. He had no idea why he talked about Aoi. She was private. Why would he say stuff to Rae? It was meant to be vice versa.

"Oh, that's cute. I don't even know what my family look like. The people at the hospital, they won't let me see them. And I doubt I ever will, after going here" she said, sighing sadly. A tear escaped her eye.

Rae wouldn't cry. Not in front of anybody. Not anymore. Natsume realized how she was trying to hold her feelings in, just like he was, all the time.

"I'm sorry to hear that, some people are cruel" Natsume stated. They both stayed silent, absorbed in their own thoughts. A few moments later, Natsume spoke.

"I understand why your eyes are different colours" was all he said. Rae lifted her fringe so he could see them.

"The red eye frightens me the most. The violet one, not so much. It's still an unusual colour but how many people do you know have the same combination as me?" she theoretically asked.

"Your red eye is when you use your Alice, isn't it? That's the last thing they see. Your violet is your normal self, what most people see, isn't it?" Natsume asked.

Rae stood up, her face petrified.

"The last thing they see? The last thing my family saw was this ugly red eye! How could you say that? You are so insensitive! Don't you understand how I hate being myself? How I hate that you know about me? Next time you see me, just leave me alone!" she shouted at him, she turned and left.

Natsume stood up and was about to apologize but the words died in his mouth. He was wrong to suddenly project his thoughts out loud, forgetting that it was about Rae. But it didn't matter. He had got his information.


	8. The Killer and The Girl

It was night time. The moon was shining brightly upon Natsume and Persona. Natsume was wearing his cat mask, and Persona wore his black coat and mask.

"So, did you get anything from our new student? Something we can leverage her into working with me?" he grumbled, his voice low and patronizing.

"She likes Narumi. She hates how she has one red eye. She hates how she can't see her own family. She likes when someone holds her hand, like Narumi did" Natsume stated. His voice was emotionless and cold.

"Narumi, eh? I'll do something about that. She has the Suffering Inclination Alice, so she must have always wondered how what it was like to be held. That kind of Alice is rare, very rare and dangerous when it's not harnessed. She obviously has Control Devices, right?" he asked Natsume. He nodded.

"Obviously. She'll probably be in the Dangerous Ability Class like you, Black Cat. What does she look like?" he asked, intrigued.

What she looked like? Natsume was mystified. Persona had never asked what anyone looked like…Did this mean, did this mean that Persona had other reasons for getting Rae into missions?

"Well she has black, long, messy hair. She's tall and slim. She has one red eye and one violet eye. She also has a ring, an earring and a bracelet as Control Devices, those help slow the process of her Alice to ten seconds" Natsume replied. Persona stayed quiet.

"Where does she sleep?" Persona quietly asked. Now Natsume was really confused. Why would he ask that?

"In that white building over there, until she gets her Star Ranking" Natsume pointed to his right. Persona smirked.

"You have no mission tonight, stay at the academy. I'll sort things from here on" he said, walking towards where Rae was sleeping.

"What are you going to do?" Natsume asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"I would have told you if you were included in the mission, but you're not, so I won't say, come here tomorrow, same time" and with that, a swish of his cloak, Persona was gone.

If you asked Natsume how he was feeling, he would have said nothing. But at the pit of his stomach, he felt a nervous and sick feeling he had never experienced before. Regret.

Persona crept into the room where Rae was sleeping. He had never done this before. He had always stayed professional in his line of his work. But he had to make sure. He had to make sure it was her. He had to make sure Rae was his sister.

_Flashback:_

_A five year old Rae looked up towards a seventeen year old Persona with round eyes. _

"_Oh brother, you've come again, are you okay?" she smiled, her eyes crinkling. Persona stood still and half smiled at her. _

"_I've got something to tell you, little Rae" he said, bending down to her level. She wanted to hug him but she remembered how she couldn't touch anyone otherwise they'd turn bad. That's what Persona said anyway. _

"_What is it brother?" she looked up, still smiling. He looked at how her violet and red eyes were both looking up to him, as if he was the best thing she had ever seen. Persona's soul tore in half. If only she knew. But he had to protect her. His own little sister. _

"_I have to go somewhere and I won't come back. I'm sorry, little Rae but you can't come, maybe one day…" he whispered quietly, his face obscured by his white mask, his gloved hands outstretching towards Rae. She stepped angry, her bottom lip trembling. _

"_Why do you have to go? Can't you stay here? Or I'll go with you? I'll be really quiet so no one will know that I'm there!" she pleaded. _

"_I'm sorry, Rae, but I'll come back for you. It's just…It's not safe for you, not yet. You're going to live with a new family now, with a new mum, dad, brother and sister, isn't that good?" Persona said, trying to keep happy for her sake._

"_No! I don't care! I want to stay with you! You're my real brother! I'm never going to forget you!" Rae shouted at him. He sighed sadly._

"_Then the only way of you going to their house is if…Is if I erase your memory" he said, his heart breaking. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to use one of his Alices on his own sister. He ungloved his hand, shaking with emotion._

"_No brother! Don't do this to me! Please! I'll hate you forever!" she became more scared, trying to edge away. Her Alice wouldn't affect him, as he was stronger than her. It was just one moment. All he had to do was touch her forehead and she'd forget every moment of Persona. He raised his hand towards her. Rae stayed rooted to the spot, full of fear. _

"_I'm sorry Rae, I'll find you and then…" his voice trailed off as his finger touched her head. She fell to the ground, unconscious. He swallowed before walking. This was the last time he'd see her. _

Until now. Here she was in front of him, his own flesh and blood. His little sister, here. He didn't want her to be dragged in Alice Academy. She would only have a couple of years before she could leave this place forever. He sighed. He would have to bring her on missions, he would have to protect her. But when would he ever tell her the truth? In a month? Year? When? He stood up, silently blissful, as, after all these years, he had found her.


	9. Special?

The next morning, Rae walked down the corridor to see her results. She was terrified what they might say. She arrived at the notice board. She scoured for her name…

Special Star.

She got a Special Star? Really? For real? Her, plain Rae, a special star? She was shocked and happy at the same time. She couldn't believe it.

"Well done" a voice said behind her. It was Natsume. Rae looked stony faced. Natsume was relieved, he thought Persona had done something to her.

"Thanks" she said, turning away from Natsume.

"Look, I want to apologize about yesterday and how I walked over your feelings. It won't happen again" Natsume promised. Rae sighed.

"Doesn't matter, to be honest, I'm too happy to care" she said to Natsume. He looked at her, checking for anything, anything at all. It wasn't right, about Persona finding her room, asking what Rae looked like…He thought she'd be somewhat different…As in scared or frightened…

"Yes?" Rae asked. Natsume went out of his trance.

"Nothing, just nothing. I need to go, I'll see you in Narumi's class" he muttered before walking. He needed to think, why would…Why would Persona want to know so much about one girl? He was so emotionless towards so many people. He walked into his class, with Rae trailing behind him.

"Ah Rae just the girl I was thinking about. As you have an Alice that needs to be harnessed, you will be in the Dangerous Ability Class with Natsume. Your teacher will be a man called Persona" Narumi's voice strained as his fake smile didn't reach his eyes. Something was wrong, sensed Rae. She nodded and walked to an empty desk at the front. Natsume walked to the back with Ruka. Narumi looked at Rae. She was looking down, daring not to look in his dark, violet eyes.

Narumi tapped the desk to get the class' attention and the lesson began. All the time, Natsume was looking at the back of Rae, wondering what was so special about her.


	10. No Monster in Her

After the normal lessons with Narumi ended, Natsume walked to where the Dangerous Ability Class was with Rae. She was silently scared. She was dangerous. It shocked her that her Alice was dangerous. She visibly shivered. Natsume turned around to look at her.

"We're here" he said, opening a door on his right. The class had only a couple of people in it. They all looked at Rae and Natsume. The man who Rae assumed was Persona had a white mask on his face, several rings on his fingers and an earring. His hands were gloved. His eyes pierced towards her. She swallowed.

"Ah Black Cat, you finally arrived. And you must be Rae…Sit down next to Natsume" he uttered, his eyes following where Rae was going. She didn't like the presence of someone watching her. Black Cat. What was that all about, Rae thought.

She wondered why so few people were here. Perhaps they were ill…

"Well Rae, here are the rules. Everything stays in this classroom, you don't say to anyone otherwise your entire family will be targeted. Second, you might think that the Academy is used for good. We are the underground group and we work with the Japanese government because a group called AAO always targets people with Alices. Thirdly, at nights you will do missions, such as killing people and stealing powerful documents, do you understand?" Persona said, looking deeply into her eyes. Rae squirmed. She didn't want to kill people. She didn't want to be….a monster.

That's when it clicked. She realized why so many people were missing. They were still on their missions. And no one even cared about them. Natsume looked at her, she seemed deep in thought. No one had ever left Persona waiting for an answer, a few moments later, she whispered, "I don't want to kill people"

Everyone was silent. Natsume was angry at her. Did she really want her family as leverage? Did she really wanted to push Persona that far? Was she being stupidly idiotic or…brave?

"What did you say?" Persona shouted angrily. He slowly paced towards her. Rae stood up, and ran to the back of the class.

"I don't want to kill people! I think it's cruel!" she said louder, walking against the wall.

"Well it's too late to say what you think, Rae, you're in a place where you have to do what you say! Otherwise…do you want your family to be killed? Kept captive?" he said, as Rae walked to the over of the classroom, her eyes on his.

"I wouldn't know who my family were if they walked down the street and stood next to me! I have no idea what they look like! You can hurt them all you like because I don't know who they are!" she shouted at him. He came closer to her, only a couple centimeters of space.

"What about if I showed everyone your little eye combination? I believe red and violet, no?" he whispered in her ear evilly.

"No! Don't –" she began, but Persona threw her to the floor, holding up her fringe so everyone could see her eyes.

"Do you not see how abnormal she is? What a freak she now is! Her red eye is the last thing you'll see when she uses her Alice on you. Imagine that, always having a reminder of what your family last saw…"he shouted, laughing manically, he held her fringe upwards so her scalp started bleeding. Suddenly a fire ball started to scorch Persona and let her fall to the floor. Persona turned round, his eyes on Natsume.

"How dare you, how dare you! You do realize you'll have to be punished! You can wear that little cat mask! How would you like that?" he walked up to him, suddenly appearing with a cat mask and throwing it on his desk. Natsume put it on, his eyes angry.

Rae stood up, walking slowly and sitting down next to Natsume.

"And you, your punishment will be…Oh I know…You know, those Control Devices…Give them to me, now!" Persona demanded. Rae was scared. If he gave them to her, then she'd be…deadly…

Natsume tried to move but the mask electrocuted him. She was shocked and worried for him.

"Oh every time he uses his Alice, he gets electrocuted. One of my favourite punishments. And you, give me those control devices!" he shouted at her. Tears silently run down her face. Persona looked worried. He didn't want her to cry, not here, not now, not when he was the cause of it. She had to understand that this was an all an act. That he had to do it for everyone's safety.

Rae suddenly flung her Control Devices across the room.

"There, have it. Are you happy now, you monster?" she shouted, before sitting down in her seat, edging as far as she could from Natsume.

_You monster. _That was the last thing he wanted to turn into in front of his little sister. He had to keep going. He smiled nonetheless.

"Yes. Anyway, your first mission is tonight, Rae. You will accompany Natsume and do as he says or there will be more punishments tomorrow" Persona said.

"We have to fix you a code name and a mask so your identity will be kept hidden" he continued. Rae looked down at the desk. She was sick at looking at him.

"I'll think of one" Natsume uttered, behind the mask he wore. Persona smiled again.

"Very well, think of one before tonight" and with that, the lesson ended and everyone exited the class. Persona swept Rae's Control Devices and put them in his pocket. Natsume left and Rae followed him.

"Natsume, I want to say that I'm sorry you got punished because of me" she said, trying to keep up with him. He suddenly turned around and argued, "Why couldn't you have used your Alice like anyone else would?" She was shocked.

"Because, Natsume I wouldn't have wished that misfortune on anyone, not even Persona" she quarreled back.

"You really think your Alice is so terrible, well I bet it isn't! My Alice could probably do more damage!" he shouted at her.

"Do you really want to test me? To see how horrible my Alice is…" her voice changed, it became more low and more dangerous. She walked towards him, he could see her red eye ablaze underneath her fringe, her violet eye seemed glassy and dead.

"Do you really want me to touch you and see your nightmares over and over again?" she whispered. Wisps of black lines wrapped around Natsume as if they were black vines. He tried to escape but instead it got tighter. She walked until she raised her hand above him. He said nothing, but his heart pounded faster.

"Rae!" a kind voice said. She turned around, a whole audience gathered behind her. It was Narumi. Him.

"Listen to me, Rae, don't you see? How monstrous you'll be if you use your Alice on Natsume? Please…" Narumi pleaded, his whole face sad and worried. Persona watched from a distance. He couldn't understand how Narumi had this control over her and he didn't. She gasped, as if she had gone out of a trance, and all of a sudden, the wisps of black air disappeared, and her violet eye seemed alive while her red eye dimmed and faded back to a dull red. She looked around her, as everyone's eyes were on her, she could see Mikan and Ruka in the crowd. She swallowed.

"I'm sorry…" her voice croaked at the end, she suddenly ran off, her entire world crumbling.

"Natsume, how could you do this to her? How could you test her? Why didn't she have her Control Devices?" shouted Narumi. Natsume stood up and pointed to Persona who was lurking in a shadow.

"It was a punishment, she disobeyed me, and so did Natsume…That was all" Persona explained. Natsume started to get angry. It wasn't like that. It was never like that.

"How idiotic of you, Persona. Think about the danger she is to other students without her devices!" Narumi said, livid, he put his hand out. Persona sighed and handed them back.

"I'll go and find her. I want everyone to go back to their lessons and don't treat Rae differently. We've all been there when our own Alice has got the better of us" Narumi declared before walking off in the same direction Rae ran off.

Natsume locked glares with Persona. He hated him.

He then looked at Mikan, who was shocked and scared.

He stared at Ruka, knowing he would understand that he was no longer in love with Mikan and Ruka could be free to love her.

He thought about Rae and what her codename could be. Cold Lament.


	11. Her First Mission

The night was cold and chilling. Rae met the two shadowy figures in the darkness of the grounds. Persona suddenly slapped her, she stumbled at the strength of his blow. Natsume's eyes flickered towards her behind the cat mask he wore.

"That was for you being late" he said, whispering in her ear. She swallowed. She was about to say something but Persona interrupted her.

"Silence, girl, you are not worth my attention. Natsume, or Black Cat, is his name, shall order you from now on. You will do what he says, no matter how high the pain is" Persona said, giving a black mask to her. She put it on, rubbing her cheek to ease the pain.

"What is her code name, Black Cat?" he asked.

"Cold Lament" he said, Persona nodded in agreement. She hated that name, it made her feel inhumane, like a born killer.

"Very well, Black Cat, protect her. I'd rather see you die than her. Oh and if she doesn't obey you, you can slap her" he said, with venom. He seemed to look at her once more, with kind eyes. It must have been a trick of the light as his eyes narrowed again. He was about to leave when Rae said, "Goodbye Persona" under her breath. He was about to turn round and give her memories back but then he remembered. He remembered how she called him a monster. She disgusted him. But underneath all that new hate, he still wanted to protect his little sister. He wished she never came to this place and never met him. Because he was a monster here.

Natsume was quietly thinking. Rae was just a classmate of his, someone who he had used so he could get what he wanted. Another thing, Persona seemed wistful as he said his last sentence to would he rather see him dead than Rae? After all these years, it wouldn't have made sense. There was still a piece missing from Persona's logic. He sighed, shaking his head and called out, "Let's go Cold Lament, otherwise…I'll hit you…" he added, dangerously. She followed him. She was not going to enjoy tonight. They went to the school's main entrance, where a limousine was waiting for them. They both went inside it, and the limo drove off into the night.

"Cold Lament, we're going to a warehouse by the docks. We need to get an important document but there will be people who will kill us. Kill them before you give them the chance" he voice droned on. Rae nodded, hating this side to Natsume. Ah, she got it. This was a different side _of_ Natsume.

"Also give me your Control Devices, we don't have ten seconds to waste. You need to be in contact with them and then run" he continued. She nodded again, not trusting herself to say anything. She took out her devices and gave them to him. They sat in silence for the rest of the car journey. A couple of minutes later, the limo stopped, and they both got out, the limo drove off again, leaving Rae and Natsume all on their own. They turned round coming face to face with a huge, ugly warehouse. All was quiet. They edged towards it, ready for any noise. The doors suddenly, and in front of them were several men with machine guns. Rae and Natsume hid behind a bush.

"Search everywhere! Black Cat must be here!" someone shouted with authority. Natsume used his Alice to create a fire circle, entrapping all the men, he urged Rae to go in the warehouse, unnoticed. The men in the circle tried to shoot but the fire became scorching. As Rae stepped in, a further few men were inside, guarding a folder which had classified information stamped across it.

"Ah, no Black Cat? Who are you?" he edged forwards, the men were all unarmed. She stepped forward and didn't answer. She didn't want to kill them…But she had to. Wisps of black air appeared again, holding onto all the men. They tried to escape but none succeeded. Her red eye glowed beneath her mask.

"I wonder what your worst nightmare is…" she wondered, holding out her hand and placed it on the man's head. He suddenly shook violently, his eyes manic and he was screaming. His nightmare was seeing his family killed. She replayed that image in his head. She ignored him, she went onto the next man, he shriveled, shaking on the floor, also screaming. His nightmare was being in darkness completely forever. She quickly touched the other five men, as they all screamed, as they all screeched for help, as all they shrieked for revenge…She suddenly ran, getting the folder and joining Natsume outside. He suddenly threw the entire fire circle of men inside the warehouse. He increased his flames until every part of this warehouse was covered. Rae just looked on, feeling empty. It was her fault as well. Natsume put on her Control Devices for her. She hardly noticed, looking on to the horror of what they accomplished.

"Rae, let's go…" he murmured, putting his hand on her shoulder. She seemed in a daze, not noticing tears rolling down her face…Natsume said nothing and came closer to her. She held onto him, as if trying to believe this was real.

"Why do we have to do that? Do we always have to see everything end up in smoke?" she whispered, her tears flowing onto Natsume's shoulder. He said nothing, hugging her back.

"They all said they were going to kill me, they said I was a monster, they said I was the scum of the earth…"she whispered in his ear. He still said nothing. She was shaking of shock, of horror, of coldness...Neither of them were counting. Eleven seconds Natsume had been holding her…Wisps of black air appeared around the two, consuming both of them…Rae realized and was scared.

"Natsume, I'm sorry…My Alice…" she said. Natsume still held onto her.

"Don't worry about me. Just please don't cry…" he whispered.

"But you'll get hurt! I don't want to see you gone as well!" she said, trying to push him off her whilst trying to hide her tears. He held onto her. She didn't know what going to happen next. Her red eye lit up, as she had inevitably held onto him…There was no difference to him, he wasn't shaking like she was, he didn't wither in pain…His eyes behind the mask got smaller and more innocent. His worst nightmare was always happening. He was always worried about her, about Aoi. The one thought that was continually in his mind was…His sister was kept captive somewhere, by Persona. His only family…

Rae gasped as her red eye dulled once more. He wasn't affected by her because his worst nightmare wasn't in his head, it was already happening…

"I stopped crying" she whispered, shocked, scared, relieved…

Natsume let go of her and held the folder. He started to walk ahead of her as the last twenty seconds did not exist to him.


End file.
